


Do I Wanna Know?

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Male Character, Bromance to Romance, But whatever, Cliche, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, OT3, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Painting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit - Freeform, longer than i was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic relationship aren't always what they seem, especially when they're actually not platonic at all. </p><p>—</p><p>"So, essentially, you're kidnapping me?" All he receives in response is a simple nod as she pushes through the double doors and outside to the warm, spring air. "Why am I okay with that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I read through this once before I'm posting it, so hopefully I caught all the mistakes. I'm on a roll today with writing FinnRey; forgive me. Lmao

Tick. Tock.

Dark brown hues stare at the clock on the wall above the teacher's desk, who is currently rambling on about the new unit they would be learning. Not that he wasn't interested, he was—which is why he had originally signed up for the class in the first place—, the teacher's voice was just monotonous and made it nearly impossible to remain more than slightly interested.

But eventually the droning came to an end and Finn sighed gratefully from his desk, taking out a number two pencil and beginning to scrawl down the notes provided on the board. School was important, he knew, but it wasn't as if he had a solid plan to attend college. His father expected him to go to the air force, which at least intrigued him enough to want to attend.

Nearly seconds later he hears a soft knock upon the classroom door but he doesn't glance up, he was in the zone and too focused on his assignment to be entertained by who it was. That is, until the teacher abruptly calls his name, beckoning a finger toward him.

"Mr. Storm, I'm giving you fifteen minutes to go do who-knows-what Mrs. Organa has planned for you. Rey here says it's urgent and since you're arguably the most attentive student in the room, I have no qualms about letting you go." His glasses are sinking to the bridge of his nose, which he rights rather quickly, before offering them both a stern look: "Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, of course. Trouble? What's trouble anyway?" Finn snorts in amusement before his arm is being tugged on by the smaller of the two, the brunette softly snickering when they're successfully out of the room.

"Such a goody-goody, Finn. Even you have gotten into trouble at least once or twice, haven't you?" It's all teasing, he knows, as Rey leads him down the nearly vacant corridor.

Finn's father was quite strict when it came to most things, and had laid down the law that there would be no trouble out of him or else. When he asked what the 'or else' had meant, the man bad simply smirked and said that he shouldn't find out. Since that day Finn had made sure to attend all of his classes and even get there early before the bell rung for the beginning of the class period. So if being punctual and obedient, at least for the most part, meant he was a goody-goody, then so be it.

But he snickers nonetheless as he shoves his hands into his pockets, noticing a couple speaking in hushed whispers by their locker, before finally responding: "Yeah, well. I don't think I'm as tough as you are, Rey. I've never gotten detention for three days in a row for punching a guy in the face."

Smugness surrounds the brunette as she nods her head, perhaps at the fond memory of Kylo—Ben, was his real name but he decided that he would rather be non-conformist and made something up—being decked square in the jaw. "He had it coming, though, it's not like I randomly decided that I would deck him. It just sort of happened, y'know? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do everything he can."

"You can do anything better than me, and at least I can admit that. It's actually kind of intriguing and I, err—" Saying that he was totally into it and that it gave him an awkward boner at times probably wasn't the wisest of things to say to the tough teen. "You're just that amazing, I guess? Like, really, really amazing."

Despite the flush of her cheeks, she slugs him playfully in the arm: "Well, well. Aren't you sweet?" She hums contently as she ushers him down a separate hallway that lead in the opposite direction of Mrs. Organa's room.

"Rey? Where are we going?" He halts in the middle of the corridor and glances back at the intersection of halls and points to the opposite side. "Organa's classroom is that way, remember?"

"Oh, I know. I love that woman, remember? Best teacher ever. But she didn't want you, I just figured you were bored and I decided to rescue you." It's said as nonchalant as possible and Finn can feel the ounce of frustration threatening to extend to his limbs.

Hopefully his father wouldn't find out about this or else he would be in deep trouble. Had been in trouble with him for a while now, especially after his mother had died those few years ago. Not that he blamed his father at all—no—because he, too, was frustrated and deeply saddened by the loss. No more tender forehead kisses or freedom to be his own person.

"So, essentially, you're kidnapping me?" All he receives in response is a simple nod as she pushes through the double doors and outside to the warm, spring air. "Why am I okay with that?"

"Mind trick, maybe?" Offers the brunette as she plops upon the surface of one of the nearby picnic tables, digging into her pocket to offer the latter a piece of chocolate she had bought for him: "This is incentive enough, right?"

"I think you're, y'know, incentive enough, Rey. But I'll gladly accept it regardless."

-

Nearly a week later the two friends are walking down the hallway after school had ended. They had rejected a ride home from their senior friend, Poe, for the sake of aimlessly strolling around. Rey had made up an excuse about having to stay after for a project, which proved half true, and Finn—as always—had offered to stay along with her for the sake of not wanting to leave her lonely.

Rey playfully bumps shoulder's with Finn as they walk toward the classroom in question—specifically Mrs. Organa's classroom. Rey had her for Art, which was sort of peculiar considering she had more than enough knowledge about the solar system, but whatever. Apparently the part about the project was true, though it was mostly finished, as she retrieves it from one of the back tables.

"I trust you'll take care of my classroom, won't you Rey?" Mrs. Organa queries as she wipes her paint-colored hands off on an old rag, tossing it haphazardly into the sink: "I have to go speak to someone for a moment. Please watch Finn, and make sure he's not spilling my paints again."

Finn sends her a small frown but offers a thumbs up nonetheless, while Rey only nods enthusiastically as she reaches for the paint on the table. One of the coolest teachers by far was Organa; she was kind and sweet, almost like a mother to anyone she came into contact with. She was genuinely free-spirited and really allowed the students free-reign when it came to art projects, as long as they remained somehow in the curriculum.

"You hear that, Finn? Next time when you hand me my paints, make sure the lid is actually _on_ and not just sitting on the top." Teases Rey as she shakes up one of the bottle of paint, an interesting red color. 

He groans inwardly as he reaches for a different color, unscrewing the cap, to pour a bit of paint into it. "To be fair, someone else didn't have the tops on, so it technically wasn't my fault." He states as he reaches for a paint brush. "What even is this supposed to be, Rey? Abstract art?"

She huffs playfully and flicks some of the paint from her brush in his general vicinity, the red splattering across one of his cheeks. "If you must know, it's the galaxy, and I'm just not done yet. Forgive me for not having the time to finish painting when you and Poe are always trying to get me to go play those stupid fighter games."

Finn uses the back of his hand to swipe off the cool paint before resuming what he was doing previously. "You're the only one that figured out how to use those special attacks, and you won't even tell us how. It sort of hurts my feelings, actually, and you might make me cry one day."

When he glances up, the brunette is staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face. She hums for a moment, a finger tapping at her chin, before leaning towards him with a broad grin. His onyx brows furrow at her before he shakes his head and colors in one of the planets upon the board, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he does so. 

"I can feel you staring at me, y'know." 

And Rey knows he does but that doesn't stop her from flicking her brush at him once more, splattering the color on his neck and his cheek, with an amused snicker. "You should lighten up, Finn Storm. Maybe a little red would make you a little more passionate."

"Oh, it's on, Walker."

In deed it was. Which was why in less than five minutes time, they had colored half of the table and their clothing in a variety of different paints. Reds and burnt oranges, blues and pale yellows. Rey had giggled when Finn murmurs something about her needing a little more yellow just to make her resemble the sunshine that much more. And, perhaps, if she had been paying more attention, she would have noticed that he had called her his sunshine, his Rey.

Eventually he has Rey backed against the table, their bodies merely centimeters apart, fingers smearing paint across her face until her it's in utter disarray. After they both laugh at each other faces and clothing, they stop. They stop and they stare at each other for a considerate moment, and Rey finds her hands resting upon Finn's jacket, staring up at him.

And he's staring back with the same amount of intensity, apprehension flooding his gaze at the way she's looking at him, the way her lips are beginning to tremble. He's more than certain she saw the way his Adam's Apple was bobbing as he swallows the the nervous knot threatening to constrict his throat. Because despite the barrage of color on her countenance, the most vibrant of colors was definitely her eyes, which are half-lidded as she leans forward slightly.

His hands are at her hips to steady her and keep her against the table, and he swears he can feel her heat through the thin t-shirt she was wearing. Could feel her body shifting beneath his finger tips. But when he hesitantly leans in to meet her halfway, they're interrupted by a startled gasp from the door, where Mrs. Organa stood with a hand shielding her mouth.

Almost instantaneously the two squeak and are releasing each other in favor of hiding their faces in shame. Gratefully their faces were covered in paint, or else they would have been able to see the scarlet flush that was bound to be tinting their cheeks.

"When I told you to be creative, Rey, this is not what I meant." 

Eventually they were told to clean up the mess they had made, with an almost amused looking Organa who was perched upon her desk, watching them over her glasses. They both took turns at her sink wetting sponges and cleaning off their hands, mops swishing this way and that, as they manage to clean up her room in record time. Rey apologizes with flushed cheeks, hands absently patting down her disheveled hair, streaks of dried paint here and there, while Finn agrees with whatever Rey had said.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Rey." Mrs. Organa says with a tiny smile framing her lips as they wave their good-byes and exit the classroom. "Young love." Murmurs the teacher as she rifles through her notepad for the next art project she was assigning.

-

A few days later everything was back to normal between the two; there was no awkward tension or silences and they had seemingly forgot the almost kiss—the almost whatever it was. Instead they were poised at the tables in the cafeteria with a very curious-looking Poe sitting across from them, brow lifted in silent inquisition.

"Did I miss something or—? Because you two are acting weirder than usual. Which is saying a lot because you're like mirror images of each other. Spill it, what did I miss?" Comes the inquisition that leaves the two teens choking on air and milk.

Finn looks at Rey, and Rey looks at Finn. The male fumbles with the zipper on his borrowed jacket while Rey fiddles absently with her hair, something she generally did when she was nervous. Poe snorts his amusement as he rolls a fry between his fingers, pointing it accusingly at the two.

"Thanks, you guys, for leaving me out of this threesome." Is his sarcastic comment as he takes a bite out of his fry, nose crinkling in disdain. "Seriously, what is it? Looking like a deer caught in headlights doesn't look good on you, Rey. And Finn? Stop fucking with my zipper, you're gonna break it." 

Almost instantaneously the two stop in favor of doing some other impulsive action, though Rey is eventually the one who speaks up: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Poe. Right, Finn?" Her cheeks flush as her gaze travels to his and he awkwardly allows his mouth to gape for a moment before nodding vigorously.

"Of course we do—don't. We don't. I have no idea, I never have the ideas anyway. That's always you or Rey, I'm pretty much here for comedic relief." Rey elbows him in a silent gesture, as if telling him to just shut up before he speaks to life what had occurred those days ago.

Cue the bored expression that settles upon Poe's countenance as he watches their usual antics. "You're both hella hot but completely oblivious. I never understood why people couldn't be both attractive and smart, or at least not so slow."

"Hey! That's offensive. I'm not slow, I just—Sometimes I just don't think before I do things. Like when you hugged me and I freaked out that one time because you—"

"We don't speak about that. What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room." Poe opens his bottle of water and takes a few, deep gulps.

Rey looks absolutely bewildered in her confusion as she glances at Finn for some sort of explanation for what had happened, but Finn only weakly shrugs and shakes his head, offering the most apologetic of frowns. What happened between them would always remain a secret, or at least until the Bro Code expires, which would never happen. Bro Code exists indefinitely.

"Poe you were just mad because you thought we left you out of the loop. Now I'm out of the loop and have no idea what you two are talking about." Assuming it was Poe who was responsible for whatever had happened, Rey shifts his glance to him and narrows her gaze: "What did you do?" She queries with a quirked brow.

"Believe me, you really don't wanna know. And I really didn't wanna remember. So can we please drop it, Rey, and go back to studying?" Finn pleads and sighs gratefully when she returns to the notebook that's splayed upon the table, her voice soothing the flashback images from his mind.

-

Another week comes and goes easily. Though Finn is currently trying his best to avoid one man in particular. It wasn't as if he had done it on purpose, he swears it's true, and Rey had even backed him up on it; they were seemingly attached at the hip, so of course she had been with him. But anyway, Finn thinks, it had been an accident regardless.

You see, Finn had been trying to get to class on time, seeing as the bus he took to school had left him entirely at his stop. He had already missed most of his first period class but figured he could get away with it had be been able to sneak in through the side door near the back of the room, but to no avail. Mostly because Rey had been telling him to pay attention to where they were going, especially after he had just pushed against a guy loading his books into locker.

But he didn't, of course, he was far too concerned with his perfect record and attempting to maintain it. That is until Rey attempted to steer him out of the way of one raven-haired boy in particular, who happens to be exiting a room when he bumps right into him. Books scatter across the floor, most written in Latin he notes, and he is quick to apologize even before he knew who they belonged to.

When he glances up, much to his and Rey's chagrin, he meets the onyx eyes of Ben, err—Kylo. He's glaring as hard as ever, eyes looking as if they'd flicker crimson at any given second, and he cringes. "I am so, so, so sorry. You know me, I'm as clumsy as ever, and I was just trying to get to class before it ended and—Man, I am so sorry. Here's your book, err, one of them at least—"

"Really, he's sorry. It's not like anyone would actually willing bump into you, Ben." Rey adds spitefully which, honestly, wasn't helping the already tense situation.

Ben looks at her nonchalantly and presses his lips into a thin line, "That's not my name."

"Y-yeah, Rey. His name is.. Kyle? Kyle, right?" Finn attempts weakly, as he hands him another book, which is accepted without any regards.

Those dark eyes flare at the name, "It's Kylo."

"Back off, Ben, jeez. He didn't mean to, and he said sorry. It'd be wise that you'd accept it." Rey murmurs with a roll of her eyes as she grabs Finn's arms, steering him towards his classroom, not even minding escorting him to class. She had a free first period anyway, which she mainly spent in the library, surfing the web on different things.

Of course he had made it to class in time, despite being more than thirty minutes late, and without so much as a glance as he basically crawled across the floor to an empty desk in the back of the classroom. He managed to get the notes from some random kid whose handwriting was barely possible to read with thanks, promising to return them the next day.

But now he was in the hallway without Rey and Poe, who was probably outside for weight training, when he spots Kylo with his best friend Hux—that wasn't his real name either, just his last name. Apparently his first name was too embarrassing and the name Hux made him appear vicious. Finn stifles a groan and turns on his heel to go the other way, desiring to avoid a fight; his father would kill him. He glances over his shoulder and finds Phasma had joined the group, and he mentally ponders what he did to deserve this.

Accidents, that's what. Curse his clumsy nature.

Eventually they catch up to him when he tries to enter a classroom, the stupid door was locked and the blinds were closed as well. Great. He turns around hesitantly to find Kylo standing there with his arms clenched in fists beside him, "Usually when I'm angry I just take deep depths and relax, maybe go read a book or play COD?" He offers with a nervous chuckle, Phasma quirking a brow and Hux crossing his arms.

Kylo tilts his head slightly as he steps towards the darker-skinned boy, pushing him back against the door. Finn instinctively pushes him back and sends his feet fumbling backwards. When Kylo does it again, Finn remembers the litany of karate videos he had watched on the internet and delivers a swift punch to the latter's eye, sending the pale teen grunting backwards with a less than impressed Phasma and Hux looking on.

But as soon as he lands the punch, he tightens his hold on his backpack and runs swiftly down the hallway toward where an exit should have been located. Maybe if he ran away he could avoid and even bigger scene and quite possibly avoid detention. What he hears, however, is a nearly hysterical laugh coming from behind him and he glances back with furrowed brows to discover that it was Rey who was jogging after him.

"That was an awesome right hook, Finn!"

"Yeah? You saw that? It was pretty good, wasn't it?" He shouts back as they round a corner to find a classroom or something to hide in for the time being.

"Saw it? I practically felt it! I was gonna help you out, but you didn't need it at all! It was amazing!" She shouts as she finally catches up and wiggles a door knob in her wake, hissing contently when it opens. She pulls him by the hand and tugs him into the cramped space. "Just—Just shh, for a minute, until they go by."

How convenient it was that there was a supply closet for teacher's on this hall. But Finn doesn't question it, his mind is too preoccupied by how flushed their bodies are pressed together in the tight space. He attempts to breathe through his nose to catch his breath, but to no avail, and it leaves him breathing through his mouth. Their breath mingle as she glances up at him, fighting back another fit of giggles, as she pants to regain her breath.

He thinks she smells faintly of peppermint and chocolate, which was probably her favorite of candies. He leans back as far against the wall as he can, and it isn't much, but at least it was relieving the peculiar sensation he felt rousing beneath his jeans. Rey must sense it because she steps forward to close the distance between them once more, he feels her chest press warmly against his, feels her breath tickle his neck and chin.

He glances down to find her smirking smugly, her hands fisting his jacket, and tugging him back toward her. He gulps deeply as he eyes her cherry red, bitten lips in the small amount of light provided in the room. This time, he thinks, he won't let the moment pass. In the middle of his thinking, however, she's already closing the distance to press her lips firmly against his.

Large hands instinctively go to her waist to steady her as she leans flush against the contours of his body, surely feeling what the closeness was doing to certain parts of his anatomy. But she doesn't let up and he doesn't want her to as he presses back with the same amount of fierce intensity, his head canting to the side to gain better access to the sweet abyss that is her mouth.

Her hand are everywhere at once all of a sudden, leaving their place in his jacket to find his cheeks, then leaving a lingering trail of fire as they encircle his neck. He moans into the kiss as her fingers find their way into his hair, tugging lightly on the soft fro, and pulling him closer if it were very well possible. His hands remain modest upon her waist, though they do succeed in pulling her lower body against his.

"Rey—This—" He manages to murmur in between kisses, her tongue tracing his bottom lip, teeth nipping at the gentle skin there. "Oh—My—God." He's grunting into the kiss and subsequently opens his mouth, allowing her entry. And since when did she learn to do that thing with her tongue?

It glides along the roof his mouth and over his teeth, encouraging him to copy her movements with his own. And he does once he feels the confidence to do so, his nails gently digging into the material of her shirt, leaving tiny crescents against her skin. He's in a daze, his eyes tightly clenched, and his mind on an endless swirl; all he can think about is Rey and how what he's feeling must be akin to being drunk. Drunk off her smell, her taste, her touch, and he never wants it to end—hopes it never does.

Eventually she withdraws from the kiss to press her forehead against his, chest heaving rapidly, as she leaves them with silence to process what has just occurred between them. Finn unconsciously licks his freshly bitten lips, swears he tastes peppermint and chocolate there, before allowing his head to bang back against the cement wall.

Several seconds pass before Rey is bubbling with laughter again, bowing her head to his clothed shoulder as she does so. Finn purses his lips and furrows his brows, "I wasn't that terrible, was I? I was just copying you, is all, but I'll do better next time, I promise—Not that there will be a next time, unless you want that?"

"Finn, stop. That's—" Another giggle spews from her lips as she presses a fingers against his to silence him: "I just wanted to do that for forever and who would have thought it'd be in a supply closet of all places?"

Finn joins in with the laughter, too, once he processes the fact and presses a tender kiss to her temple: "It's romantic enough for me, in a cliche sort of way. I'd kiss you anywhere regardless, as long as you'd let me."

"Oh?" She flushes scarlet as she gazes up at him, mischief in her eyes. "And where exactly would you kiss me then, Finn?"

"Oh my Go—That's.. That's not what I meant and you know it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Soo~~ What did you guys think? I think we needed more intense kisses between Finn and Rey, so of course I had to write it. I'm so sorry, yu guise. <3 :3 
> 
> lemme know if it was okay, yeah? ;) x


End file.
